Moonless Night: Tradução
by miintrindade
Summary: Tradução. Ele, um ídolo musical de grande repercussão. Ela, uma fã decepcionada. Que acontece quando ambos se conhecem por acidente? E&B humanos
1. Prólogo

Summary: Ele, um ídolo musical de grande repercução

_**Nem essa história nem os personagens me pertencem, a história pertence à **__**Kaerii Ryuka Satoru**__**. e os personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer! Enjoy it!**_

**Summary: Ele, um ídolo musical de grande repercussão. Ela, uma fã decepcionada. Que acontece quando ambos se conhecem por acidente? E&B humanos**

"Moonless Night"

"Prólogo"

Encontro

_Já está a venda o novo disco "New Moon", acreditam que tenham se superado com esse o seu último trabalho?"- _a voz proveniente da televisão ressoava aguda, resultava em algo incômodo, mas o que ia fazer? Minha companheira de quarto queria ver essa reportagem.

- Bella, abaixa um pouco o volume! – agarrei o pequeno e retangular controle e baixei o volume da tv, coisa que agradeci imensamente. Ângela Webber era minha companheira de quarto, cursávamos o primeiro ano da faculdade, ela estudava Veterinária e eu... eu estudava a única coisa que não acreditava que faria...

- _Acreditamos que nosso trabalho esteja cada vez melhor. Realmente espero que o público goste do novo CD – _Baixei a cabeça tentando me concentrar no livro que tinha apoiado nas minhas pernas, essa voz atropelada era inconfundível... Edward Cullen, o vocalista do grupo "Twilight". Uma das bandas mais famosas dos últimos tempos, Ângela era uma fanática do grupo... Assim como eu a algum tempo atrás...

- _Dizem os rumores que em seu próximo vídeo você aparece com a nova modelo, Tanya... Existe alguma ligação entre ambos? –_A pergunta me alertou e comecei a procurar pelo pequeno controle remoto.

- _Bom..._ – click.

Desliguei o televisor antes que terminasse a frase, Ângela me observou, confusa, ela era de baixa estatura, sua pele pálida, os olhos castanhos e o cabelo da mesma cor, não era muito grande mas muito bem cuidado.

- Bella... – começou minha companheira.

- Sinto muito, sigo sem agüentar a idiota da Tanya – me defendi.

- Não importa, sério

- Pra mim sim! – sentenciei.

- Ok – disse, enquanto se levantava e espreguiçava – vou sair com Bem, voltarei um pouco tarde – me disse, enquanto se dirigia a seu quarto – Me empresta seu colete preto?

- Está debaixo de toda a pilha de roupa do meu quarto... Acha que consegue a proeza? – disse, brincando.

- Sobreviverei – Continuou meu jogo fazendo uma pose heróica a qual ambas rimos e ela entrou no meu quarto.

Definitivamente odeio ir às compras... quase tanto como arrumar o meu quarto; Nunca tive problemas em arrumar nada no apartamento que reparto...adoro limpar lugares amplos e iluminados...meu quarto é tudo menos isso. Suspirei cansada, levava 4 bolsas em cada mão, mas ao menos havia acabado.

Viver acompanhada era um pouco incômodo, em especial quando fazem turno para fazer as compras e pior ainda se jogavam "par ou ímpar" e você sempre perdia. Fora isso era agradável não estar só.

Saí do grande supermercado distraidamente, mas não tanto para não ver uma figura vir rapidamente em minha direção. Rápido o suficiente para que eu não pudesse sair do caminho a tempo.

- Auch! – Exclamei quando me vi estirada no chão com esse homem junto comigo – Olha por onde anda! – exclamei, aborrecida, enquanto via que todas as minhas compras estavam espalhadas pelo chão.

Perdão, eu... –fiquei paralisada... essa voz...não, impossível!

De repente senti como um grande tumulto de gente corria em nossa direção, iam nos alcançar, instintivamente peguei a mão dele e corri em direção ao meu prédio, nunca fui tão ágil... mas quando se está tentando que não te esmaguem viva as coisas são diferentes, né?

- Embry, por favor de nenhuma dessas pessoas pode subir!! –gritei enquanto entrava correndo no edifício.

- Claro, Bella! – escutei como me respondia. Embry era alto, de pele avermelhada e cabelo negro, era muito amável comigo, conheci-o durante o vestibular, estuda conosco, e na metade do dia é o porteiro e guarda do prédio aonde vivo, às vezes conhecer gente tem suas vantagens. Subi no elevador e apertei o 9°piso, quando as portas se fecharam finalmente pude respirar.

- Obrigada – escutei como falava a figura sombria, enquanto tentava recuperar a respiração, assim como eu – por me ajudar.

- Porque estava fugindo? – perguntei quando já estávamos no 5° piso.

- A verdade é que...

-Sei quem você é... pode ocultar tua aparência com essa roupa, mas tua voz não... – disse de um modo mais duro do que pretendia.

- É, suponho que foi por isso que me descobriram... Bom, me chamo – começou, enquanto esticava a mão em minha direção.

- Edward Cullen, não faz falta que se apresente, meu nome é Isabella Swan – disse, toando sua mão.

- Bom, obrigado novamente por me ajudar!

Observei como chegávamos à meu apartamento, fiz um sinal para que descesse do elevador, uma vez do lado de fora começou a tirar o casaco e a boina.

- Acho que será melhor que você fique aqui enquanto elas não vão embora – _Mesmo que não saiba_ _o quão tentador é te deixar para ser comido por essas feras _- pensei para mim mesma.

- É um pouco hostil, não acha? – perguntou, com um toque de ironia.

- Sendo ou não, não é da sua conta... além do mais NINGUÉM poderia estar bem se ALGUÉM provocasse que todas as suas compras se arruinassem!

- Eu? – Isso começava a ser desesperante. Observei-o pela primeira vez desde que tínhamos começado a nos falar. Era alto, media aproximadamente 1.80, seu cabelo era acobreado e desordenado, seus olhos de um belo tom verde e sua pele clara... Estava comendo-o com os olhos. Mexi a cabeça suavemente para tirar esses pensamentos de minha mente, eu o odiava, tinha que odiá-lo, havia me decepcionado.

- Sim, VOCÊ fez isso! – peguei minhas chaves e abri o apartamento – entre se quiser – Não precisou de outro convite e entrou. Logo depois de dar uma olhada pelo corredor, fechei a porta atrás de mim.

Tinha meu ex-ídolo na minha sala... Para milhões e provavelmente para todas as mulheres que brigassem com Embry para entrar no prédio, seria um sonho, mas para mim, isso seria um pesadelo.

**Oi gente! Espero que tenham gostado do prólogo, mesmo não sendo muito esclarecedor, né? Mas essa história é muito boa e me surpreendeu, no inicio pensava que iria ser uma coisa, mas mudou completamente, e agora sempre que eu escuto "Who Knew", da Pink, eu me lembro dessa história, espero que isso dê algumas dicas pra vocês de como será a história!**

**A versão original já está no capitulo 9, então vou me esforçar pra ir o mais rápido possível e acelerar essa tradução! **

**E como eu sou uma pessoa muito faladeira queria fazer uma pergunta pra vocês, queria saber quais são suas 5 fics favoritas, antes que se perguntem porque disso eu quero dizer que é só curiosidade mesmo, e também talvez eu consiga algumas dicas de fics novas pra ler, né?**

**Então é isso, aproveitem Moonless Night!**

**Beijinhos**


	2. Capítulo: Regras

"Moonless Night"

"Moonless Night"

Ato I

"_**Regras"**_

-Não posso acreditar!- ouvi a voz de Ângela vinda da sala de estar e saí do meu quarto – é...é! – cheguei a tempo para tapar a boca dela e fechar a porta antes que alguém escutasse.

- Shh!! Ângela, por favor, nem pense em gritar! – disse, retirando minha mão da boca dela

- Ma... mas... – olhei-a é Edward Cullen – sentenciou, contendo um grito.

- Sim, sim, é ele! Que bom né?

- Mas como...?

- Um acidente senhorita. – disse o ídolo, enquanto se aproximava de nós – certamente sinto muito pela sua comida.

- A comida?...Bella, hoje era sua vez de fazer as compras – disse em tom reprovador minha companheira.

- Eu fiz, mas ele espalhou-a pelo sono – disse, apontando pra ele.

- Usou todo o dinheiro do mês? – inquiriu minha companheira, com o rosto mas pálido que o habitual.

- Mas da metade – para poder comprar a comida e todo o que necessitássemos no apartamento ambas dávamos a metade do nosso saldo a um fundo que utilizávamos para as compras mutuas... e a outra metade ia para pagar o apartamento... Em poucas palavras, não nos restava com o que comprar mais comida. Não a suficiente ao menos.

- Se me permitem, eu gostaria que me deixassem comprar a comida que arruinei... – essa as voz atropelada era capaz de derreter-me em segundos... mas não, tinha que ser forte!

Ele havia ajudado em grande parte a destroçar algo pelo que Ângela havia se esforçado por anos, era decepcionante.

- Isabella – observei como uma mão se movia em frente ao meu rosto, havia me perdido tanto em meus pensamentos que tinha perdido o resto da conversação. Agora tinha Edward Cullen na minha frente, e a julgar pelo silêncio, diria que estávamos sozinhos.

- Que quer? –disse, tentando que minha voz soasse firme.

- Saber porque é tão arisca, a reação comum é que atuasse como sua amiga ao me reconhecer.

...Esse maldito menino rico petulante... isso tinha me irritado.

- Escuta bem maldito garotinho, a diferença entre você, eu e Ângela é que eu e ela não nascemos em um berço de ouro onde nos davam tudo quanto desejássemos. Tivemos que trabalhar duro pelo pouco que temos. Ângela tinha conseguido algo incrível com muito trabalho e tempo... algo que ninguém esperava de duas garotas do campo, e o que aconteceu? Estava tão entusiasmado em sair com sua linda "Tanya" – disse a palavra com sarcasmo – que VOCÊ e sua familia erraram na foto da modelo que iam usar para o vídeo. Como sei? Tenho contatos na sua gravadora, minha mãe trabalha lá, Ângela havia sido eleita, mas você deixou uma foto de Tanya sobre a dela, não tem a mínima idéia de quanto ela trabalhou durante anos para poder se manter em forma, nunca se operou, remédios naturais, velhos conselhos, mas não, os Cullen tinham tanta coisa pra fazer em sua festa que se esqueceram das modelos e suponho que, além do mais, queriam uma modelo perfeita e sem cérebro como a que têm, se esquecemos de tirar o cérebro de Ângela ao ajudá-la, sinto muito, você é decepcionante Edward Cullen. Eu era pior que Ângela, os admirava, mas agora te detesto... você não é nada, nem a sombra do que achei que fosse, pode ficar aqui o tempo que quiser...temos outro quarto, vi as noticias, você escapou, por mim essas feras podem te comer vivo, mas eu não sou tão cruel. – Nem bem havia dito isso e vi sua cara cheia de estupor e incredulidade, suponho que era a primeira a atreve-me a dizer-lhe tanta coisa na cara. Vi que ia falar, então o interrompi.

- Essas são as regras:

- 1 Cada um lava o que suja: roupa, pratos, copos, tudo, e também o banheiro, se for o último a sair.

- 2 Se quiser viver aqui, como eu e Ângela, terá que pagar uma cota para manter o apartamento e para a comida.

- 3 Não faça barulho

- 4 Nada de festas, nem super modelos, nem nada dentro do apartamento.

- 5 Não se atreva a cruzar meu caminho e nem a entrar no meu quarto!

Quando acabei, me tranquei no meu quarto, batendo a porta.

**EPDV**

Não havia escutado um discurso tão grande desde que Esme me deu uma bronca pelo mesmo motivo por que Bella me gritou, deixar a fotografia errada, não tinha sido de propósito, de verdade... Tanya havia enviado uma... espera, porque estou dizendo isso pra mim mesmo?

Dirigi-me até o quarto pelo qual tinha visto Bella desaparecer e entrei silenciosamente, estava deitada em sua cama e seu corpo tinha espasmos...

- Está chorando? – perguntei com incredulidade

- Te disse que não entrasse aqui! – gritou, enquanto começava a jogar tudo que tinha ao alcance em minha direção, com um rápido movimento, tomei-a pelos pulsos, deixando-as de cada lado de seu rosto, meu corpo sobre o seu. **(N/t: imaginem a cena gente, vcs em suas camas, ai o Edward abre a porta e entra, te segura pelos pulsos e fica em cima de vc...OMG³...continuemos, continuemos...)**

- Escuta, se vai ficar me acusando, ao menos me dê uma oportunidade pra me defender!

- há

- Sim, está certo, por erro deixei a foto de Tanya sobre a da sua amiga, mas não foi porque estivesse chegando de uma festa nem nada parecido. A tal Tanya me enviou uma foto sua junto com seu currículo ao meu endereço, não sei como raios a conseguiu, mas o fez; quando ia sair para entregar os papéis de sua amiga, meu irmão teve um acidente com o carro e quando fui ajudá-lo, deixei na sala os papéis de Tanya, tinha os de sua amiga na mão... Carlisle os viu e pensou que eram os da modelo e enviou, quando notamos já tinham sido enviados e não tínhamos maneira de dizer que era um erro, não podíamos permitir um escândalo assim – sim, era meu discurso mais longo, não sei porque, mas por alguma razão não queria que ela se chateasse comigo, era muito bonita.

- Podiam ter anunciado uma troca!

- Não é tudo como você acha! Não nadamos em rosas como você pensa, raras vezes tenho tempo livre, uma vez em meses podemos ver Carlisle e Esme! Inventam tudo o que podem para nos fazer cair, por isso escapei! Estou farto de tudo isso!

- ...

Soltei-a e me sentei na cama sem olhá-la, não queria dizer a ninguém porque tinha feito aquilo, senti como se movia e se sentava perto de mim.

- Porque estava chorando? Sua amiga sofreu tanto assim? – perguntei, quase havia me esquecido que ela estava chorando.

- Não, Ângela nem sequer os culpou... mesmo eu tendo dito o que minha mãe sabia. É que eu tendo a chorar quando me encho muito!

- Estranho...

- É humilhante.

- Adorável.

Observei-a olhar-me com os olhos arregalados, o que tinha dito de tão ruim? Realmente me parecia bastante adorável vê-la com seu rosto corado, olhos cristalinos e o cabelo castanho desordenado cobrindo parte de seu rosto, com minha mão esquerda movi seu cabelo para deixar descoberto o rosto, fechou os olhos e corou. Acariciei inconscientemente sua bochecha e a senti suspirar, notei como abria levemente os olhos, sorriu e eu correspondi ao sorriso... e prontamente vi como se inclinava sobre mim até pousar seus lábios sobre os meus, estava me beijando...

-

E eu não queria fazer nada para impedir.

**OMG³, mais um capitulo pra vcs garotas!**

**Espero que gostem tanto como eu gostei de traduzi-lo!**

**Obrigada por todas as reviews, são um impulso para continuar a traduzir, de verdade! E obrigada também a todas que colocaram esta história em Alerta/Favoritos, mas peço que também deixem reviews, por favor, ta bem? É que, como já falei, as reviews nos dão impulso a continuar a traduzir, e quem também posta fics me entende perfeitamente!**

**Desculpem por ter demorado, se é que demorei, porque ultimamente estou sem nenhuma noção de tempo, então quem também lê BCF, por favor não se irrite por eu não ter postado o 4°capitulo lá ainda, mas já já está lá, I promise!...SHASHAUSHASUA'**

**Então é isso, acho...beijos,**

**Miin T.**


	3. Chapter 2 : Aviso

"Moonless Night"

"Moonless Night"

Ato II

"**Aviso"**

**- **Edward… Edward, você está mesmo bem? – a voz preocupada de minha mãe se fazia ouvir do outro lado do telefone.

-Mãe, te disse milhares de vezes para não acreditar no que os outros dizem... não me seqüestraram nem nada disso – tentei acalmá-la.

- Edward Masen Cullen, me diga neste segundo aonde está! – Oh oh... evidentemente minha mãe não tinha sido a única a assistir ao noticiário...

_Flash Back_

"... Esta manhã, o ídolo musical Edward Cullen, vocalista do grupo "Twilight" foi seqüestrado, se desconhece seu paradeiro ou a quantidade de pessoas envolvidas no delito. A poli...".

_Click_

- Tsk... – apoiei minha cabeça em minha mão esquerda.

- Bella, você o seqüestrou? – escutei como perguntava Ângela, assustada.

- Claro que não! Estavam perseguindo-o! Essas mulheres iam comê-lo vivo!

- Meninas, se acalmem, por favor, Bell... digo, Ângela posso usar o telefone?

- Claro, mas... - pude notar uma nota de medo em sua voz.

- Tranqüila, não vou chamar a polícia – disse, me dirigindo ao telefone – vou ligar pros meus pais.

_Fim do flash back_

- Edward! – o grito do meu pai me alertou, havia me perdido em meus pensamentos por um momento.

- Pai, fique tranqüilo, escapei da gravadora, é tudo – disse no tom mais natural, como se fosse coisa de todos os dias... bom, na verdade era quase isso, só que essa era a primeira vez que eu escapava efetivamente. Pude escutar como tomava ar do outro lado do telefone, seguramente se surpreendeu – Umas garotas me descobriram e começaram a me perseguir, uma menina me ajudou a escapar, me deixou ficar no apartamento dela por um tempo, não tem porque se preocupar.

- Edward – era a voz de minha mãe novamente – deixe-me falar com essa moça, por favor.

- Eh... claro – disse confundido, pensei em chamar Ângela mas ela não tinha sido que me ajudou, talvez minha mãe se alterasse mais se soubesse que eu ia viver com duas garotas... – Bella, Esme quer falar contigo, pode? – disse em tom baixo e uma coloração rosada em minhas bochechas. Desde o "_incidente"_ em seu quarto nós não havíamos nos falado.

- C... claro – disse corada e se levantou tropeçando na cadeira para pegar o telefone, se eu não estivesse meio nervoso teria rido – Se... senhora Cullen? Me chamo Isabella Swan... eh? Não, não tem que se preocupar não faria nada a ele... Não, não é nenhum incômodo... Onde fica? Vivo no apartamento n° 902 do edifício Grand Park na rua 3... Sim, ao sul do parque central... Claro que pode vir, nenhum incômodo, só tentem ser discretos, por favor, não queremos chamar atenção... Claro – Escutar a conversa pela metade era incômodo, mas ao menos supor o que minha mãe disse era simples.

- Edward – escutei Bella me chamar e sinalar o telefone. Me aproximei dela e o peguei.

- Esme?

- Edward, iremos te ver amanhã, a verdade é que você nos deixou preocupados.  
- Não precisa mãe, de verdade – na verdade me preocupava um pouco que os seguissem para averiguar aonde eu estava... não queria voltar.

- Não se preocupe, Carlisle tem o dia livre amanhã, além d que essa moça parece ser muito amável, queremos agradece-la pessoalmente por ter te ajudado, estaremos ai ao meio dia.

- Tudo bem, tchau.

- Até amanhã Ed, se cuida.

Bella

- O que houve Isabella Swan?! – começou a questionar-me Ângela assim que entramos em seu quarto.

-... – voltei-me para olhá-la, o olhar envergonhado. Que poderia dizer? _"Oh Ângela, não se preocupe, não é nada grave, só beijei ao garoto que está na sala falando no telefone,... sim, beijei Edward Cullen, não, não me deu um fora, algo pior! Me correspondeu e agora não posso olhar na cara dele"_. Parodiei a possível conversa em minha mente, fazia isso constantemente... era um mal hábito segundo eu, e o pior era que quase sempre acertava.

- e...? – Ângela era calma, mas quando começava a ficar impaciente era perigosa.

- Beijei Edward Cullen** (N/t: como eu queria dizer isso... –suspira-, voltando ao texto...)**... – disse, quase em um sussurro.

- ... – olhei pra ela diante de seu aparente silêncio. Seu rosto mostrava incredulidade, quando a vi abrir a boca supus que gritaria comigo, assim cobri-a com a mão.

- Shh!!... calma, não grite... vou te soltar – e assim fiz, seu olhar era incriminador.

- Edward Cullen?

- Sim, Edward Cullen.

- E te impediu?

- Não, não me impediu, algo pior, me correspondeu – _não disse? Tendo a acertar com minhas parodiadas conversas comigo mesma.  
_  
- Não posso acreditar... isso explica porque agora não querem se olhar... – escutei-a suspirar – Que vai fazer? Você não o detestava?

- Ainda detesto.

- Beijou-o.

- Foi um impulso – contestei, talvez, muito abruptamente... Levantei-me de má vontade e vi seu olhar fixo em mim – estou cansada, devo acordar cedo amanhã... Os pais dele virão, é provável que queiram leva-lo daqui, então finja que não sabe de nada, farei o mesmo.

Sem dar-lhe oportunidade de me contradizer saí do quarto e me dirigi ao meu.

-Bella – Escutei como sua d veludo me chamava... Fingi que não escutei e tentei entrar no meu quarto – Bella não me ignore, sei que está escutando, estou a meio passo de você. – Ups... não notei esse detalhe. Girei sobre meus tornozelos, consciente de que Ângela deveria estar escutando a conversa. Me mantive calada e cabisbaixa à espera de que ele falasse. Mas não o fez, assumimos um incômodo silêncio. Não sabia o que fazer, de qualquer modo, deveria fazer algo? Sim, soltar meu braço das mãos que ele mantinha fortes sobre meu braço, ele viu que eu tentava me livrar, tentava liberar meu braço de seu agarre, mas só apertou ainda mais suas mãos em meu braço, fiz uma careta e encolhi o corpo, estava me machucando. Aparentemente notou isso porque afrouxou o agarre sem me soltar e se desculpou.

- Perdão... eu...

- Edward, por favor, esqueça o que aconteceu hoje à tarde... – ia sair para meu quarto, então acrescentei – Continuo irritada pelo que aconteceu com Ângela, não fazia falta que se desculpasse comigo mas sim com ela – entrei em meu quarto fechando a porta atrás de mim, me recostei nela e fechei os olhos, evitando pensar.

Alice

- Como é que ainda não o encontraram – Ah... minha bela cunhada Rosalie. Estava exasperada, e como não estar, meu irmãozinho havia desaparecido, não, a verdade é que todos sabíamos que havia escapado.

- Rosalie... sabe perfeitamente que não seqüestraram Edward. – interviu Jasper... meu Jasper.

- Irmão, não se meta, sei que escapou, mas isso não muda o fato de que tenham que acha-lo.

- Amor, se acalme – tentou, em vão, Emmett, meu outro irmão.

Nós formávamos a banda Twilight. Emmett, Edward e eu havíamos começado com isso no ensino médio, vivendo juntos podíamos praticar bastante, nesse mesmo ano conhecemos aos Hale... Jasper e Rosalie Hale. Os pais deles eram conhecidos de Esme, assim que já que seus pais iriam viajar ao exterior, decidiram que podiam ficar conosco. Eles haviam sido educados por muitas pessoas, mas quase não viam seus pais, assim se aproximaram facilmente de Esme e quando se anunciou que seus pais biológicos haviam morrido, isso os afetou muito menos do que deveria. Considerávamos-nos uma grande família, Esme e Carlisle nossos pais, os havia adotado aproveitando nossa nova "relação". Decidimos então aumentar um pouco nossa banda. Rosalie acabou sendo nossa representante, alegando que se realmente queríamos chegar a algum lugar com a banda, e segundo ela realmente tínhamos um bom futuro, os faria falta. Jasper, por sua parte, toca o baixo, Emmett toca a bateria e eu a guitarra... Edward... a ele não tenho que apresentar, mas ainda assim, é nosso vocalista. Mesmo que por ele tocaria o piano... Sempre foi sua paixão, sorri. Ele foi muito mais afetado quando comentaram que teríamos que nos separar de nossos pais, tinha muito afeto por eles.

Emmett e eu sempre fomos muito sociáveis em nossas escolas, pelo que nunca tivemos problemas... de sua parte Edward era mais recatado... de idéias muito antigas a respeito de como devia ser um cavalheiro, talvez fosse porque lia muito ou talvez por ver muitos filmes, o ponto é que por sua forma de pensar se aproximou mais de Carlisle e Esme...

Por isso a nenhum de nós da banda surpreendia o fato de que escapasse, já havia dito muitas vezes que queria voltar a morar com eles, que voltássemos a ser uma banda estudantil e nada mais... Mas não era possível, e ele se mantinha na banda por nós... Compartilhávamos o mesmo sonho, para todos o preço a pagar era diferente.

Senti os braços de Jasper abraçando-me enquanto recostava sua cabeça em meu ombro e beijava meu pescoço. Sorri. Amava Jasper, do mesmo modo que Emmett a Rosalie, talvez também por isso Edward se sentisse ainda mais só... suspirei.

- Aonde será que se meteu Edward dessa vez?

CONTINUA...

--

**Oi! E ai gente? Bom, perdão pela demora galera, mas é que essa semana foi meio cheia pra mim, testes e várias inscrições pra provas pra passar pro E.M. e paanz, então não tive muito tempo e tive que acabar de traduzir o capítulo com meu filhotinho de york novo a gente, ele é uma gracinha, só que o nome dele é maior que ele, coitado°.° no meu colo tentando morder meu cabelo, não é uma coisa realmente confortável, mas é engraçado –qq  
Mas então, nesse capítulo só tem um comentáriozinho bem pequeno, acho que é porque eu tava bastante concentrada na tradução pra ficar comentando,  
Gente, alguém daqui foi ao show do Mcfly? Eu não sei porque to perguntando isso, mas foi tãao perfeito/mesmo considerando as nãoseiquantas horas que eu fiquei de pé naquele dia e mesmo 15 dias depois eu ainda não consigo esquecer do Danny falando "I love you" pra platéia... foi lindo--, então pra quem gosta de Mcfly, parece que eles vão estar hoje no Altas Horas, pelo menos foi o que uma amiga me disse! Aaaa e queria deixar um presentinho pra vocês, ou pelo menos eu espero que seja...**

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO  
**

_Sentia as lágrimas escorrendo por meu rosto e seguir por meu pescoço, a sensação de cosquinhas que me produziam era um pequeno consolo para a dor que sentia em meu peito. Ele havia me esquecido... mas não era isso o que eu queria afinal? Não era isso que havia buscado durante tanto tempo? No dia em que fui à Volterra com meus tios havia me proposto a esquecê-lo... Mas como podia conseguir isso se havia prometido no primeiro dia em que o beijei que nunca o faria? Sorri ironicamente para mim mesma "Tendo prometido isso ou não, você nunca poderia esquecê-lo"... Éramos só crianças... mas...  
_**É isso, até o próximo capítulo gente... beijos  
reviews plz!**_  
_


	4. Oii

Hei gente! Eu sei que estou demorando e que isso é péssimo, mas é que ultimamente eu to muito ocupada, muuuuito mesmo, tive que parar a tradução de um capítulo no meio, por pura falta de tempo, sei que isso não é desculpa e páa, mas acontece que estou na reta final do EF e fazendo várias provas, provas de aprovação pro EM, provas de simulado do Anglo, sem contar os preparativos pra minha festa de 15 anos, eu nunca pensei que fosse tãaao cansativo! Por isso queria avisar que vou demorar um pouco, e que estou procurando alguém que queira me ajudar com as traduções, ou seja, que reveze comigo na tradução dos capítulos, quem se interessar pode me mandar um email ou só uma review e eu vou responder, ok? Obrigada gente! Amo muito vocês, sério, beijos^^


	5. Chapter 3: Noite

"**Moonless Night"**

III Ato

Noite

**Bella POV**

Sentia as lágrimas escorrendo por meu rosto e seguir por meu pescoço, a sensação de cosquinhas que me produziam era um pequeno consolo para a dor que sentia em meu peito. Ele havia me esquecido... mas não era isso o que eu queria afinal? Não era isso que havia buscado durante tanto tempo? No dia em que fui à Volterra com meus tios havia me proposto a esquecê-lo... Mas como podia conseguir isso se havia prometido no primeiro dia em que o beijei que nunca o faria? Sorri ironicamente para mim mesma "Tendo prometido isso ou não, você nunca poderia esquecê-lo"... Éramos só crianças... mas...

Apertei minhas duas mãos contra meu corpo pra tentar me manter inteira... sentia como se a grande ferida em meu peito começasse a se abrir... Fazia muito tempo que havia aprendido a controlá-la, depois de tudo o que escutava quase sempre na rádio e sempre aparecia na TV... mas vê-lo em pessoa e escutar sua voz perto de meu rosto... isso me superava. Por mais forte que pretendesse ser, ao vê-lo na minha frente e comprovar que não se lembrava nada de mim... de nós...

No momento em que segurei sua mão para ajudá-lo quando o perseguiam soube que estava perdida... que nunca o havia podido esquecer, por mais que eu tivesse tentado, mesmo que me negasse a recordar cada momento que passei com ele, cada aula, cada dia... era doloroso, as lágrimas seguiam saindo de meus olhos e não fazia nada para impedir, havia passado muito tempo desde a última vez em que havia me permitido chorar por ele... Maldito seja Edward Cullen!

Por ter quebrado suas promessas...

Por ter me deixado sem ao menos se despedir...

... Por ter me esquecido.

Apertei mais os braços contra meu peito, doía mas era tarde... já o havia perdido, no momento em que fui à Itália dei por perdida a batalha... Edward nunca seria meu, por mais que o desejasse. O fato de que não se lembrava de mim só me confirmava isso... mas devia ser forte, só por essa noite.

Amanhã viriam seus pais... seguramente também haviam me esquecido, de forma que não me preocuparei em me esconder deles... Além do que, minhas feições já se amadureceram, a cor dos meus olhos passara de um café semi amarelado à um tom de chocolate... minha pele antes de um tom damasco havia se empalidecido um pouco e meu cabelo tinha crescido em comparação à última vez em que os vi. Pergunto-me como estariam todos... Alice, Emmet, Carlisle e Esme... sentia falta deles... eles tinham me criado como a uma filha durante os 6 primeiros anos de minha vida...

Mexi a cabeça bruscamente provocando uma leve tonteira. Não queria lembrar daquilo... seria melhor assim...

-Realmente é melhor pra todos que eu esqueça tudo o que aconteceu... que alguma vez estive a ponto de viver com eles... a ponto de viver com eles... a ponto de ficar com os Cullen... – Pensei em voz alta para mim mesma enquanto fechava os olhos e apoiava contra a porta de meu quarto e me deixava vencer pelo sono.

**Edward POV**

Me sentei no sofá com a cabeça dando voltas, não compreendia realmente o que estava acontecendo, desde que tomou minha mãe para fugir, até quando gritou comigo antes de fechar a porta de seu quarto na minha cara, me pareciam cenas familiares, como se já tivesse vivido isso antes...** (N/t: ela era dramática desde criança, hein? Seis aninhos e já batia a porta na cara do Ed... coitadinho Oo') **ou como se simplesmente já a conhecesse **(N/t²: é acho que ela não batia a porta na cara dele antes não^^')**... Mas, como isso era possível?

Se a conhecesse deveria lembrar dela, não?... Bem... antes de meus 7 anos trago recordações meio confusas, mas isso é normal, e mesmo se a conhecesse antes, quantos anos teríamos? Eu 6 e ela... 5? 4? Era possível ferir uma pessoa com essa idade? Meus pais comentaram tudo a notarem minhas lacunas mentais da infância... mas nunca mencionaram uma menina chamada Isabella... né? –_ vou me mudar pra Volterra – _Escutei a voz de uma menina em minha cabeça. Se ouvia... triste?!

Realmente não sei o que está acontecendo. Realmente um engano pode acarretar tantos problemas? Minha consciência pesava e não entendia qual era a verdadeira razão, se era porque havia arruinado o sonho de Ângela ou só porque Bella estava realmente chateada comigo. E este sentimento de que a conheço não desaparecia de meu peito.

Era melhor descansar agora... Não, antes havia algo que devia fazer. Porque eu tinha que me desculpar, né?

**Jasper POV**

- Creio que seria melhor que déssemos à Edward o direito de sair da banda – Estávamos em uma reunião... uma de tantas outras sobre o mesmo tempo. Todos éramos conscientes do incômodo que era pra Edward ser obrigado a não poder ver Carlisle e Esme, depois de tudo, era o mais apegado a eles.  
Escutava como Alice discutia com Rosalie novamente...

- Não podemos deixá-lo ir! Ninguém mais consegue cantar do mesmo jeito! As canções são dele, ninguém poderia imitá-lo! – Escutava minha irmã alegar. Quando se tratava de assuntos profissionais, ela nunca dava o braço a torcer, mesmo quando sentisse o mesmo.

- E por acaso não te importa o que ele sente? Ele não quer estar aqui! Se continua aqui é por nós, isso está bastante claro!

- Rose, concordo com Alice, creio que deveríamos ao menos dar a ele o direito de escolher. Não podemos retê-lo contra sua vontade.

- Emmet!

- Rose, te amo e você sabe, mas é meu irmão e não desejo vê-lo infeliz. – observei sentado como Rosalie saía indignada do quarto, batendo a porta em seguida.

- Obrigada Emmet... – escutei suspirar minha pequena duende.

- Não se preocupe... Tentarei acalmá-la.

- Alice... – chamei minha pequena, a puxei pelos pulsos e a sentei no meu colo, apertando-a contra mim, ela era a mais afetada no tema de não saber de Edward... eram muito apegados. – Sabe que ele está bem...

- Eu sei, mais ainda assim...

- Beijei sua testa enquanto a ninava como se fosse um bebê, precisava descansar... Todos precisávamos.

CONTINUA...

**Oliss! Sentiram minha falta? Hein? *--*[/sim, eu sou uma tradutora carente://]  
Primeiro de tudo queria agradecer a todas que me mandaram coments me dando apoio e páa, amo toodas vcs!^^  
Queria também mandar um beeeijo pra minha mãe[/não, mentira—']... queria só pedir perdão pra vocês por ter demorado muito e dizer que vou demorar pra postar o próximo cap. E que também vou demorar um pouco com BFC, porque nesse fim de semana é minha festa de quinze anos e nessa semana são meus provões[/goooosh] e geente, eu escrevi uma fic interativa pro FFADD, cara foi tão divertido, foi tipo um draminha básico... o ruim foi scriptar, acho que postar aqui é bem mais simples, mas a graça do FFADD é justamente o fato das fics serem interativas... nem sei pq eu to falando isso aqui, fato.  
Sentiram falta dos meus comentários básicos? Bom, é porque esse capítulo é meio draminha, né? Então não dá pra fazer virar comedinha –qq  
Sei que vcs devem estar felizes pela att, mas agradeçam aos caras do Busted, do McFLY e do SOD, porque foram eles que me inspirarm em traduzir isso tudo em 20 minutos[/sim sim, é verdade]... eu ia fazer um comentário sobre o jogo BrasilxPortugal, mas agora eu tenho q ir deitar, pq eu to com dor na coluna, sério, e preciso descansar psicologicamente, tá esqueçam isso, just enjoy the fic, love ya =***

Miin T.


End file.
